Hetalia Gakuen 9th Grade
by Hiroko Jones
Summary: Razia mendadak tapi bocor, dan berantem super gak jelas antar Roderich dan Gilbert. RnR pls? Chap 3 Update! *ngebunyiin kentongan super gaje*
1. Chapter 1

HETALIA GAKUEN ~last year~

Disclaimer: Mbah Hidekaz Himaruya aslinya, abalnya mah saya!

Rate: T

Warning: Sebuah spesies gaje bernama _Typos Tralalala, Sp._, yang merupakan ordo _Ngacoisme_ dari genus _Abalabalisme _famili dari sebuah makhluk yang teridentifikasi bernama _OOCslalu, _di kingdom yang bernama _AUAT_

* * *

Sekarang adalah hari baru (?). Anak-anak Hetagakuen sudah masuk ke tingkat 9. Nah, sekarang saya akan menyorot kehidupan anak-anak 9.5 yang rada-rada. Kenapa 9.5? Karena kelas saya itu 9.5! #tereakgaje #abaikansaja. Nah, kelas ini sekarang sedang mengadakan pemilihan ketua kelas, dengan Slavic sisters sebagai panitia. Yang dijadikan kandidat untuk jadi ktua kelas adalah: Antonio, Roderich, Kiku Honda (yang ini jangan sampe menang deh), Arthur Kirkland, dan Santika-chan yang ngarep (padahal gak ada yang milih).

"Roderich... Roderich ayank (?)... Antonio... Arthur... Antonio... Antonio... Kiku... Golput.. Tukang Mie Ayam... Om Bama... Roderich... Antonio... Diputuskan yang jadi ketua kelas adalah Antonio!" Kata Yekaterina berheboh-heboh ria, sedangkan Natalia nulis di papan tulis perolehan nilai yang mereka dapat. Semua fans Antonio pada tereak-tereak gaje dan Antonio malah dadah-dadahan khas Miss Zimbabwe 2012. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Tentu saja, pemilihan ketua kelas 9.5 yang jadi kelas baru mereka. Mutlak Antonio menang dengan 11 suara (?), Roderich dengan 4 suara (?), dan suara-suara lainnya yang gak jelas. Maklum isi sekelas itu makhluk aneh semua.

"Kyaa! Oyabun-kuu!" Kata Elizaveta. Antonio naik-nurunin unibrow-nya. Sejak kapan Mbak Eli jadi ngefans sama Mas Universe 10000 BC ini?

"Yang jadi wakil ketua kelas 9.5... Roderich!" Kata Natalia. Roderich berdiri dari tempat tidurnya (maksutnya bangku) dan bungkuk tanda hormat. Beginilah awal semester baru Hetalia Gakuen. Sekarang kelasnya gak dibedain berdasarkan benua, jadi suka-suka author aja (?). Selagi anak kelas 7 di-MOS, Roderich dkk sang senior kelas 9 bikin daftar kepengurusan kelas yang baru.

Matthew Williams, sang 'outsider' bak Sumino Hikage, meski datangnya gak telat tapi dia tetep gak dapet temen sebangku. Si A udah janjian sama si B, si C udah sama si Z... Ya udah, dia duduk sama spesies yang dingin tapi panas, Iceland. Toh secara geografis mereka tetanggaan, meski gak tetangga-tetangga amat, se-RT lah kira-kira!

Lupakan sang outsider. Tadi sampai mana kita... Kepengurusan kelas baru ya?

"Ng, kalo gitu aku pilih Vash jadi bendaharanya..." Kata Roderich. "Dijamin uang kas kita bakal aman."

Vash blush dikit denger pujian (ato malah sindiran?) dari sahabatnya, jadi dia ngangguk aja deh.

"Kalo gitu, yang jadi sekretaris.." Kata Antonio. "Kau saja ya, Arthur!"

"Seenaknya saja menyuruhku! Nggak!" Kata Arthur dengan mantapnya. "Mendingan kamu suruh nation cewek aja, tulisannya lebih bagus! Atau Kiku aja, dia tulisannya bagus kan?"

Kiku tersipu denger pujian Arthur. Tapi dia langsung menolak karena dia gak terlalu pinter nulis alfabet.

"Udah deh Arthur, kamu aja!" Desak Antonio. Terpaksa, Arthur mengangguk.

"Dengan ini, kepengurusan kita beres. Oh iya! Seksi kebersihan... Yang negaranya paling bersih dan bebas polusi menurut Wiki*edia..." Gumam Roderich.

"Ice! Kau saja ya!" Kata Antonio. "Kudengar di negerimu mobil-mobil bebas emisi..."

"Ya sudah," kata Ice dengan coolnya yang gak nahan itu loo!

"Seksi kesenian dan kebudayaan... Nesia... Seksi keamanan... Ludwig, seksi pendidikan Alfred..."

"Yey! Gue seksi pendidikaan! HERO akan mendidik kalian dengan..." Belum selesai Alfred ngomong, udah digetok Ludwig duluan.

"Keamanan aku saja, da!" Kata Ivan yang duduk di sebelah Eduard.

"Ya sudah, aku juga malas kok jadi seksi keamanan. Mendingan aku jadi seksi olahraga." Kata Ludwig.

"Ya sudah... Dengan demikian, lengkaplah sistem kepengurusan kelas kita. Sekarang, kita siapin team buat Class Meeting ntar!" Kata Antonio bikin semua cewek tereak-tereak kayak ada black forest cake viking di Ethiopia.

"Class meeting itu kan masih lama!" Protes Natalia.

"Persiapan dulu, mbak.. Ntar biar kelas lain kalang kabut, kelas kita udah siap." Kata Antonio nyantai.

"Oh gitu..." Kata Feliciano. "Kalo lomba masak biar aku sama Francis dan Nesia aja, vee!"

"Ya sudah, terus bikin band buat pensi gimana?" Tanya Antonio. "Dan tentu saja, vokalisnya adalah saya sang SSS! Super Sepseh Spain!"

Langsung aja digebuk sama biola. "Tentu aja yang punya naluri titi nada mutlak, bakat musik yang hebat, dan suaranya paling lembut dong! Gue!" Roderich nyolot.

Semuanya menyoraki nation netral itu dengan hebohnya. Entah setuju entah tidak...

"Menurutku, daripada band mending bikin boyband kaya Backstreet Boys atau F4 gitu deh..." Usul Taiwan. Langsung aja Alfred dan negara-negara yang ada boybandnya setuju.

"Boleh sih, mengingat suara kita, para cowok bagus-bagus semua~" Kata Arthur narsis sambil makan sosis di hari Kamis (?). "Tapi apa gak kasian tuh nations female? Bikin girlband juga deh! Udahan, gue mau tidur."

"Nggak ah," tolak Sey. "Males.."

"Tapi kalo instrumen doang sih kita bisa!" Kata Belgium.

"Setuju, kalo instrumen aku bisa gesek-gesek pisau." Kata Natalia membuat semua teman-teman sekelas bergidik ngeri.

"Jadi, gimana kalo vokal itu cowok berlima, sedangkan kami instrumen?"

"Setuju sih. Kalo gini sih, pasti kita menang!" Kata Gilbert. "Gue jadi lead vocal ya! Oresama harus dikedepankan! Dengan suaraku yang sepseh ndan awesome, aku pasti akan memenangkan semua pertrandingan! Setuju kagak?"

"Ogah." Kata semuanya, bak koor Ravenclaw nyanyi kisah cinta Draco Mal*oy sama Harr* P*tter.

"Udah, udah. Jadi, menurut kalian yang pantes jadi boyband sapa aja?" Tanya Roderich.

"Arthur, mungkin." Kata Antonio sambil menunjukkan seekor makhluk yang ketiduran di meja di dekat jendela.

"Jah, dia tidur."

"Antonio! Bangunin gih, elo kan ketua kelas?" Paksa Roderich sambil ngedorong Antonio dengan kejamnya.

"Woi! Arthur!" Kata Antonio ngebangunin. "Bangun..."

"nyem... Alfred jelek.."

Ada tanda orang marah di dahi Alfred. Jadi, dia segera ngambil senjata dari tangan Ivan, dan langsung mukul Arthur sampe dia kebangun.

"NAON SIAA!" Bentak Arthur. "Tong nakol aing, anjing sia!"

Kok Arthur memakai bahasa Cockney khas Indonesia (maksudnya Bahasa Sunda Bogor). Lah, lah? Semuanya langsung pasang muka melongo 'kan?

"Dia ngomong apa sih?" Tanya Seychelles. Semuanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda gak tau, kecuali RaSan (Nesia twins ^^).

"Sopan banget bahasanya." Gumam Santika yang sebenernya lagi denger lagu SM*SH. Wanita anggun dan menarik perhatian banyak negara di masa lalu kini sekarang telah berubah jadi anak alay.

"Maaf! Aku terlambaaat!" Kata Feliks dan jadi pengalih perhatian.

"Duduk sama Gilbert sana! Bangku yang tersisa cuma itu!"

"Totally males." Kata Feliks. "Masa' aku harus duduk sama musuh? Toris mana?"

"Aku udah duduk sama Raivis, jadi maaf ya, kamu telat sih!"

"Emang kamu abis ngapain? ber-itasha ria?" Tanya Kiku Honda yang emang abis ber-itasha ria dengan mobil yang dicat Mio Akiyama.

"Kok tau?" Tanya Feliks. "Aku baru saja ngecat mobilku jadi ada muka Shana di anime Shakugan No Shana!"

Pantesan telat, pikir mereka sambil berfacepalm ria. Eh, btw itasha itu apa ya?

"Kamu sekarang juga ber-itasha ya... Aku bangga padamu naaak!" Kata Kiku ke Feliks bikin semuanya terbengong-bengong. Udah dibikin bingung sama itasha, sekarang Kiku melakukan hal aneh?

"Eh, eh para mas-mas. Itasha apaan sih?" Tanya Gilbert.

"Itasha itu... Ngecat mobil jadi bergambar tokoh anime!" Jelas Kiku. "Aku sendiri semua mobilku kugambarin. Ada Akiyama Mio, Miku Hatsune, Kotonoha Katsura.."

"Jah, bishojo semua..." Komentar Alfred. "Kalo gambar gue itu masuk itasha kagak?"

"Ya elo kan tokoh anime juga, bisa aja kalee."

"Udah, kok jadi ngelantur gini! Lanjut!" Kata Antonio. "Lupakan dulu boyband! Berikutnya futsal! Aku sang pemenang world cup harus ikut!"

"Aku ikut deh." Kata Ludwig.

"Aku juga, veee!" Kata Feliciano. "Aku pemenang world cup 2006!"

"Oke, oke. Berikutnya, yang pinter gambar di sini... Feliciano, Kiku, Arthur, sama Rama... Kalian ikut kalo ada lomba gambar ya!"

Matthew mendesah. Kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang memilihnya, padahal dia juga ingin ikut salah satu dari perlombaan di class meeting 6 bulan ke depan. Tapi apa daya, beginilah nasib orang kagak eksis. Hidupnya miris. Bunuh diri di hari kamis di hadapan pak masinis yang sedang ngemis. Halah.

"Wali kelas kita... Bu Ancient Egypt, ibunya si Gupta. Padahal Gupta sendiri ada di kelas 9.7 ya! Kira-kira gimana ya?"

"Gak tau deh... Seumur-umur aku belum pernah diajar sama Bu Ancient Egypt, jadi boro-boro diwali kelasin."

"Katanya galak..."

"Bodo deh, sick asal asyik!"

"Pokoknya kita harus nikmati hari-hari terakhir kita di sini! Jangan sampe kita ngecewain semua orang!" Tekad Roderich.

Nah, bagaimanakah kelas baru mereka? Apa menyenangkan-atau malah menyebalkan? Bagaimana dengan sang 'outsider'? Apa dia menemukan teman sejatinya? Saksikan terus Hetalia Gakuen: Last Year!

* * *

**TBC**  
A/N: wakakak! Cita-cita bikin fic beginian berhasil juga! Ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi lo! Sebenernya, endingnya belon dipikirin karena aku emang belum lulus ^_^. Tokoh-tokohnya saya buat rada OOC mengikuti kelas saya yang dibilang sama orang-orang "KELAS NERAKA". Memang begitulah kelas saya :'( tapi menarik lo! 9.5 4eva! #promosi.

oke?

R

E

V

I

E

W

ato nggak dibunuh Mbak Kotonoha! #apaseh


	2. Chapter 2

Ya, kita mulai saja chapter 2 tanpa kucing-kucing (neko-neko)

.

.

START!

* * *

#BGM: Ich Lebe-Christina Sturmer *gak nyambung sama fic laknat ini*

Inilah hari pertama mereka memulai pelajaran di kelas tercinta, 9.5! Bagaimana persiapan mereka untuk belajar? Kita lihat kamar No. 122 asrama wanita Hetalia Gakuen!

"Hm.. Pelajaran hari ini..." Gumam Santika. "Matematika, Bahasa Inggris, sama... Sama apa sih, Sey?"

Sey menatap teman sekamarnya dengan tatapan heran. Baru saja kemarin diberitahu jadwalnya, tapi cepat sekali dia lupa! Dasar orang Indonesia!

"Itu pelajaran hari Selasa mbaak! Sekarang pelajarannya Penjaskes, Matematika, sama IPS! Sama jangan lupa kalo sekarang upacara dulu!"

"Hah?"

"Please dah San, jangan budeg gitu. Elo tuh cantik tapi alay. Pinter tapi pelupa. Pemales tapi jago... Elo tuh makhluk paling ngebingungin sesekolah ini!"

"Sodara kembar gue emangnya nggak ya?" Tanya Santika. "Perasaan dia tuh udah stress, error, gaje, kadang-kadang nyolong duit gue, melayu, serem gitu deh!"

"Halah, meski gitu banyak yang naksir kalian berdua loh!" Kata Elizaveta sambil membereskan bukunya. "Kalian harus tau kalo si Aussie nyolot itu sebenernya naksir berat ama elo."

"Aussie nyolot?" Tanya Sey. "Emangnya kapan? Perasaan dia mah anteng-anteng aja tuh jadi seorang manusia. Kalo dia bukan manusia sih wajar."

"Itu tuh." Kata Santika. "Dulu, waktu gue baru merdeka si Aussie yang gue percaya di KTN buat ngelawan Nethere gaje itu berkhianat waktu gue merjuangin Irian Barat.. Gara-gara hubungan gue sama KTN keputus. Sialan! Dia tuh ikut campur aja masalah gue sama si kepala duren sialan itu."

"Oh, waktu itu toh. Gue lagi ribet sama komunisme di negara gue, jadi sori gue gak bantu elo..." Kata Elizaveta. "Bodo ah! Yuk berangkat! Salah-salah kita disetrap lagi!"

"Setuju! Ngapain kita ngomongin si gikol sama si keren gaje itu?"

"Gikol? Keren?" Tanya Sey keheranan. Maklum ababil alias ABG labil, jadi dia kagak ngerti akronim-akronim konyol yang author ciptakan.

"Gikol itu gila koala alias Australala, kalo keren itu kepala duren. Nama kesayangan (?) gue buat mereka sang makhluk-makhluk yang kerjaannya cuma bisa nyolot. Untung Australala sekarang udah lebih baik daripada yang dulu."

"Hadoh, sampe punya nama kesayangan segala." Komentar Eli. "Jadi elo lebih suka sopo mbak? Gikol atau keren?"

"Dua-duanya ogah. Gue dah punya crush sendiri, yang gak nyolot kayak mereka!"

"Crush? Sopo tuh?" Goda Sey.

"Rahasia. Yang jelas bukan hasil dari hubungan setengah gelap antar David Archuleta sama Zac Efron. Udah ah! Yuk ke sekolah, udah jam 7 kurang!"

Dengan BGM Cinta satu malam, mereka segera kabur dari asrama dan ke kelas tercinta mereka, 9.5!

"Huhft, untung masih kebur..." Belom sempet Elizaveta ngelanjutin bel laknat yang berbunyi hit Zhao Wei yang terkenal itu, Qing Sheng Sheng Yu Meng Meng berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Masa' "Qing Shen Shen Yu Meng Meng, Shi Jie Zhi Zai Ni Yan Zhong, Xiang Feng Bu Wan, Wei He Cong Cong..." dibunyiin dengan kencengnya. Bel pulangnya Hao Xiang Hao Xiang pula! Dasar sekolah gila kabut cinta!

"Upacaraaa!" Tereak Antonio khas penyanyi-penyanyi opera di La Scala Italia. Semuanya langsung tutup kuping saking sebelnya.

Yak, upacara laknat yang selalu membuat para manusia-manusia Hetalia Gakuen sebel ini bener-bener sialan. Ceramah kepala sekolah barunya, Pak Rome bener-bener aneh.

"Kalian jangan dulu buka situs-situs porno atau yaoi, kalau udah dewasa silahkan!"

Bukannya situs porno/yaoi umur berapapun haram ya? Entahlah. Daripada ngelarang, pidato ini lebih mirip sama ngajarin yang tak baik. Halah, nggak penting deh. Mendingan juga dengerin lagu Keong Racun yang jadi mega hit mbak Jojo Levesque dan Sinta entah apa, atau sekalian denger lagunya Mbah Backstreet Boys.

"Satu lagi, kalian ada peraturan! Nggak boleh pacaran, gak boleh bawa HP bermemori tinggi, gak boleh bawa motor ke sekolah. Nanti akan ada razia mendadak. Oh iya, yang pakai kaos kaki kependekan kaos kakinya akan disita oleh anak OSIS."

Selesai upacara, hal yang biasa terjadi alias penyetrapan anak-anak yang terlambat dan pelanggaran adalah sarapan anak-anak Hetalia Gakuen. Sekarang, Roderich sang anak teladan dan tak pernah mencoba untuk bermain jelangkung sembarangan terkena hukuman laknat itu.

"Roderich!" Gumam Antonio. "Kasihan amat, dia telat..."

"Tolongin sono!" Kata Gilbert.

"Ogah! Emangnya gue manusia apaan sampe berani ngelawan kesiswaan kita, Pak Nusantara yang super nyeremin dan super disiplin itu? Anaknya aja pemalas dan alay!"

"He-eh sih, tapi elo kan ketua kelas. Tak baik ngomongin guru."

"Bodo! Udah, ganti baju yuk! Pelajaran pertama kan olahraga. Lupakan si Roderich, salah sendiri dia telat."

"Gan-ganti baju... Maksudnya ganti bareng gitu?"

"Iyalah! Ini tahun ketiga elo di Hetalia Gakuen dan elo gak ngerti apa artinya ganti?"

"Ya tahulah! Emangnya gue si Rama apa?"

"Manggil? Gue udah ganti duluan nih!" Kata Rama.

"Siapa yang manggil, dasar alay!"

"Daripada tunawisma! Oh iya, daripada itu udah nyembunyiin hape belom?"

"Oh iya, sekarang razia ya... Gue gak bawa HP, untung."

"Gue bawaa! Sialan sialan sialan! Gue harus gimana nih? Nggak awesome banget sih!" Kata Gilbert heboh.

"Ngomongin apa sih?" Tanya suara lembut Akira Sasanuma dari belakang mereka.

"Roderich! Udah selesai disetrap elo?"

"Dah. Sialan banget tuh guru. Eh, Antonio... Panggil Pak Gaul yuk.."

"Oke!" Kata Antonio sambil genggam tangan Roderich. Si Gilbert sama Rama bengong doang.

"Sejak kapan mereka akrab gitu?" Tanya Gilbert kesal.

"Cemburu, Gil?" Goda Rama.

"Jelas kagak!"

"Ngaku..." Kata Elizaveta yang entah kenapa ada di belakang mereka berdua. "Cemburu sama siapa nih? Roderich apa Antonio?"

"Gue kagak cemburu! Titik! Udah gue mau ganti!"

"Gue tebak dia pasti cemburu." Kata Rama sotoy. Elizaveta menggeleng tanda setuju. Soalnya setahu author, di Hongaria mengangguk artinya kagak dan menggeleng artinya iya. Gaje kan?

"Jadi, kalo gitu dia sebenernya suka sama siapa sih? Antonio apa Roderich? Itu merupakan misteri terbesar anak-anak kelas 9.5!

Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan pengacau itu.

* * *

Pelajaran Olahraga

Belum-belum, materi dari Pak Gaul yang GahoL dan aLay (digetok swiss, liech, aus, italy, belgie, dll) mengajarkan tentang senam lantai. Ada beberapa yang bisa, namun ada beberapa yang gak bisa.

"Ayo! Seychelles, kau bisa!"

"Nggak bisaaa!"

"Gini nih, pertama-tama berdiri dulu!"

"Berdiri..." Sey mengikuti anjuran sang kawan.

"Sama kamu tekuk badan kamu kayak pas ruku'... Jatohin kepalanya!"

GEDUBRAK!

Dari suara di atas, udah pasti diketahui kalo mbak Sey gak bisa. Nation cowok sih, semuanya rata-rata dapet nilai di atas 70. Tapi nation cewek? Kebanyakan gak bisa kayang, lilin, roll depan, kayak author aja.

Qing Sheng Sheng Yu Meng Meng berbunyi lagi. Artinya, sekaranglah saatnya mereka ganti baju. Namun, nggak ada seorangpun yang ngetawain Sey. Mereka emang anak-anak baik (?).

"Gantinya bareng yuk!" Kata Antonio ngajak Roderich. Cowok itu ngangguk aja.

"Ikut!" Kata Gilbert.

"Kau hanya akan mengacaukan acara damai kami." Kata Roderich tajam, setajam si*et acara gosip itu tuh...

"Acara damai? Ganti baju acara damai? Jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan mikir aneh-aneh, ganti baju heboh hanya ada di tempat cewek. Kalo mau ganti, ayo!" Kata Roderich ngemplang Gilbert yang sedang berfantasi ria tetang Doraemon makan sepatu kuda.

* * *

Pelajaran Matematika.

Bu Ancient Turkey suruh bikin kelompok dan diskusi tentang Kesebangunan, dan Bu Ancient Turkey segera pergi karena ada tugas. Apa itu kesebangunan? Mari kita lihat pendapat anak-anak.

"Kesebangunan adalah... Kesese, bangunkan Antonio yang sedang siesta!" Kata Gilbert. Semuanya menoleh ke sang ketua kelas yang sedang rebah di bahu Roderich dengan muka tak berdosa, padahal jelas dosanya bejibun bagai jigong di gigi Gilbert.

"Akronim macam apa itu?" Kata Arthur protes.

"Kau bodoh sekali, tunawisma." Kata Vash sepedas cabe yang sedang mahal.

"Bu Ancient Turkey pergi sih! Aku kan males buka buku paket!" Kata Rama. Ketahuan deh, belangnya kaya' Blast*r permen belang itu lo...

"Kenapa kau tak diskusi saja dengan teman sebangkumu?" Tanya Roderich (yang masih saja ada yang tidur di bahunya).

"Teman sebangkuku..." Rama menoleh dengan ngeri ke arah Natalia.

"Ya?" Kata Natalia.

"Mau diskusi tentang kesebangunan?"

"Nggak ah, ntar aku yang ngerjain dan kamu yang nyontek."

Dan itu sangat men-zleb (bahasa apa itu?) ke arah Rama sang Pencontek Number One.

"Gampang gini, di buku paket ada. Kenapa gak ada yang punya niat buat mindahin sih?" Kata Santika. Mbak, mbak... Kita disuruh diskusi itu untuk menyatakan pendapat sendiri, bukan buat nyalin dari buku paket atau LKS!

"Dua bangun atau lebih dinyatakan sebangun jika memenuhi syarat-syarat..." Kata Roderich. Perhatiannya beralih ke sang ketua kelas tukang siesta padahal sekarang baru aja jam 10 pagi. Emangnya dia anak kelas 1 SD apa?

"Woi! Bangun!"

"Nyem?"

"Bangun atau nggak aku bakal nindih kamu pake piano merek Ya**** di ruang musik!"

Mendengar ancaman laknat dari sang wakil, Antonio terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. "Apa maas?"

"Mas? Gue bukan ikan mas! Cepetan tulis! Syarat-syarat kesebangunan adalah; panjang sisi-sisi yang bersesuaian memiliki perbandingan yang senilai dan sudut-sudut yang bersesuaian sama besar!"

Antonio yang setengah sadar malah menulis 'Te quiero, tomato'. Langsung aja digeplak pake takt sama Roderich. Emang sekarang Roderich sang wakil ketua lagi hobi nggeplak ya?

Dan ketika para fujoshi sedang terbang ke langit biru yang sebentar lagi turun hujan karena Hosni M*b***k turun dari jabatan presiden, bel laknat Qing Sheng Sheng Yu Meng Meng pun berbunyi. Artinyaaa... ISTIRAHAAT!

* * *

ISTIRAHAT

"Antonio..." Kata Lovino Vargas dari kelas sebelah. "Antonio ada?"

"Antonionya lagi asyik melihat-lihat klub, jadi dia gak ada di kelas ini." Jawab Kiku dengan tidak singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Se-sekarang dia ada di klub mana?"

"Kalo nggak salah, tadi sih dia bilang klub memutilasi nyamuk atau apa gitu..."

"Hah? Baru denger. Klub baru ya?"

"Nggak tau. Kali."

Sementara itu, Matthew sedang mengurung diri di perpustakaan yang sepinya membahana ke seluruh alam semesta. Dia membaca buku ensiklopedia 'NEGARA DAN BANGSA' mengecek apakah ada negara Canada di situ. Dan ternyata.. Ada! Halamannya hampir setengah buku pula! Herman, negara gede gini kok banyak yang gak nyadar ya?

"_Nobody knows me yet everyone knows my name, some people judge me that knowing that I'm the same_..." Nyanyi Matthew di situ, sendirian. Kasihan sekali kau, Mattie!

Lupakan Matthew (author jahat). Dan kita akan beralih ke Toris-san dan Ivan-san! Mereka sedang melihat-lihat klub juga...

"Ini klub apaan sih?" Tanya Toris dengan labilnya.

"Klub pembunuhan, da! Mau lihat?"

"Bo-boleh sih..."

Mereka melihat Antonio yang sedang praktek membunuh nyamuk dengan gaya terbaru. Dengan gaya Newton, Lorentz, dan teman-teman seperjuangannya.

Dan sewaktu mereka sedang membunuh (?), bel berbunyi lagi. Masuk, dan itu adalah pelajaran wali kelas tersayang mereka! Bu Ancient Egypt! Hore! Tapi maaf, dengan berat hati author harus mengucapkan...

**BERSAMBUNG

* * *

**

**Gimana chapter ini? anehkah? abalkah? kerenkah? Atau apalah? Maaf kalo Chap 2 seaneh ini... Mana dengan (maksa) saya memasukkan sedikit EspAus (saya emang ngepens ama ni pair, bahkan pp pun jadi EspAus)**

**Review, aru?**


	3. Chapter 3

Kembali bertemu dengan saya di chapter 3! Ayo tepuk tangan! #maksa. Chapter ini aneh sangat, jadi nikmati saja.

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya dia-yang-namanya-tak-boleh-disebut x3

* * *

Kelas 9.5 ribut. Belum ada yang manggil guru IPS, soalnya ketuanya juga entah di mana. Apakah ketua kelas itu jadi vokalis pengganti Ariel Peterpan? Jelas bukan! Ketua kelas sedang ada di klub gaje itu, klub mutilasi nyamuk dengan gaya Newton!

"Pengumuman buat anak-anak 9.5!" Kata Ludwig dengan gaya sok-sokan militer. Semuanya diem, takutnya wali kelas mereka mau masuk. Emang pas pergantian jam anak-anak selalu ribut sih, gak tau kenapa. Padahal ini jam wali kelas, kasihan kan wali kelas mereka?

"Ya?" Kata Natalia sambil ngegambar doujin aneh bin lebay tentang rencana pembunuhan terhadap Toris. Kalau kalian para readers mau baca doujin buatan Natalia, silahkan cari di tempat pembuangan sampah akhir, dijamin nggak akan ketemu.

"Sekarang... Kita diraziaa!"

Semua anak diem dulu bak dipause, namun beberapa detik kemudian mereka mulai heboh dan ber-lebay ria.

"Gimana ini? Aku padahal bawa banyak banget benda-benda yang dilarang!" Kata Kiku cemas. Dasar otaku, ke sekolah sekalipun tetep aja bawa Visual Novel, Majalah-majalah anime, manga, doujin yaoi, dan sebangsanya.

"Tenanglah, Kiku! Sembunyikan saja di HERO! Pasti bakalan ketahuan!" Kata Alfred merangkul Kiku, dan sudah pasti itu sakit. Please deh, masa' nyuruh buat ketahuan?

"Sialan." Kata Arthur. "Aku bawa HP yang ada video tentang Amerika sama Luna Manyun!"

Semuanya melongo dulu sebentar. Arthur, sebenernya kamu itu dudul apa nggak sih? Bawa video gitu kan dilarang!

"Mana mungkin, author. Orang ini waktu si Alfred ketemu Luna Manyun di konferensi pers! Jadi author teh jangan ngeres!" Kata Arthur bagaikan tahu apa yang ada dalam hati author.

"Ah, aku juga bawa HP!" Kata Feliks.

"Memang yang dirazia apa aja? Laptop nggak dirazia 'kan? Lagian... Sekarang kan jamnya Bu Ancient Egypt." Kata Eduard.

"Yang dirazia itu HP. Katanya jamnya dipake sebentar sama guru-guru BK dan beberapa anak OSIS yang sok eksis dan sok kuasa itu loh..." Kata Roderich.

"Jangan menghina anak OSIS, lo sendiri juga anak OSIS 'kan?" Kata Arthur geplak kepala Roderich.

"Bukan kalian para senior OSIS! Gue cuman kesal sama adik-adik kelas yang sok kuasa. Perasaan, waktu gue jadi wakil ketua OSIS tahun lalu, gue nggak gitu-gitu amat."

"Lo tuh nilainya berlebihan!" Kata Gilbert kesal. "Bilang saja lo iri karena mereka sekarang lebih eksis dari lo! Dasar, kagak eksis!"

"Sendirinya? Tunawisma sok eksis! Sok awesome padahal mah apaan? Payah!"

"Apa lo, sok cool padahal dalemnya bejat gini! Jelek-jelekin adik kelas di belakang mereka!"

"Oh, gitu? Fine! Jadi lo ngebela adik-adik kelas gak punya malu dan sok eksis itu? Oke, gue ngaku! Gue ngaku kalo gue ini kayak gini!"

"Udah doong!" Kata Sey yang cinta damai. "Roderich, coba nanti kamu minta maaf sama adik kelas! Penilaianmu memang berlebihan!"

"Bukannya gitu Sey, tapi itu emang kenyataan 'kan? Coba aja nanti kita lihat kalau adik kelas kita menyampaikan visi-misinya buat jadi ketua OSIS!"

"Memang tak bisa diharapkan, tapi..." Kata Yekaterina."Tapi kau tak perlu menghinanya begitu! Kau kan wakil ketua kelas?"

"Ah, kenapa kita ribet soal ini sih?" Tanya Feliciano. "Bukankah kita seharusnya menyembunyikan HP kita ya? Ayolah, aku tahu tempat yang baik untuk menyembunyikan HP!"

"Ah, Lo cerdas juga!" Puji Natalia. Feliciano senang, tentu saja. Bukan karena dipuji sama Natalia yang kasar. Tapi, dia senang karena dibilang 'cerdas'. Baru sekali ini dia dibilang gitu, tapi artinya 'kan seneng dipuji Natalia? Ah udah deh, author bingung.

Mereka ribet menyembunyikan HP. Di balik gorden, di laci meja guru, di ventilasi, pokoknya semuanya bahu-membahu agar tak ketahuan. Masalah keributan yang tadi seakan-akan sudah terlupakan, karena inilah yang dinamakan simbiosis mutualisme (?). Nggak tau deh, Roderich sama Gilbert baikan apa nggak abis ini.

"By the way... Mana ketua kelas kita? Apa bagusnya kusembunyikan saja HP-nya?" Tanya Roderich heran. Langsung saja dia ngubek-ngubek tas Antonio, dan menemukan beberapa hal yang dilarang dibawa ke sekolah termasuk Kalium Sianida dan miniatur Gerobak Bakso skala 1:6 (ini bukan pola mbak). Langsung saja Roderich menyelamatkan mereka semua di belakang mading kelas.

* * *

"Ke kelas yuk!" Kata Antonio mengajak teman-temannya yang juga ada di klub mutilasi nyamuk dengan gaya foto alay yang baru, yaitu gaya Lorentz, kaidah tangan kanan, dan solenoida.

"Ya udah." Kata Toris. "Aku duluan ya, Antonio!"

"Baik!"

Toris dan Ivan segera berlari ke kelas laknat itu, dan kita tahu setelah itu dia pasti menyembunyikan HP mereka masing-masing. Antonio segera mengikuti mereka dan berlari dengan gaya Harry Potter dikejar sama banci Taman Lawang.

"Antonio!" Panggil sebuah suara yang aneh. Bukannya aneh sih, tapi aneh juga, tapi aneh dan... Ah sudahlah, gak penting. Siapakah pemilik suara aneh itu?

Itu burung!

Itu kodok!

Itu Lovino Vargas, anak kelas 9.4!

Lupakan tiga baris gaje di atas. Yang jelas, Antonio segera menoleh ke mantan temen sekelas dan temen sebangkunya.

"Ah, Lovi! Ada apa?"

"A-anu..." Lovino speechless lihat muka Antonio yang dipenuhi dengan senyuman malaikat (malaikat maut alias malaikat kematian maksudnya), background di awan-awan gaje dengan dewa-dewi romawi sebagai pelayannya, dan ada sinar-sinar aneh. Lovino segera ngucek-ngucek matanya, dan ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi... Hanya mimpi... Kisah sedih di hari Minggu... #apaseh

"Apa?" Kali ini, menurut bayangan Lovino Vargaje, muka imut Antonio sekarang bagai ada di gunung es dengan minum es kelapa. Nggak nyambung? Sangat.

"Ng..gak ad... ada ap...a-apa! Udah, aku mau ke kelas! Pak Briton dah mau dateng, aku ada pelajaran bahasa Inggris!"

"Ya udah. Bye!"

Dalam hati Lovino, Lovino kesal karena dia lupa mau ngomong apa karena (bahasa gak epektip) dia melihat vision-vision gaje saat dia mau ngomong sama Antonio.

* * *

Sementara di sisi Antonio, dia juga bingung karena tumben-tumbenan Lovino jadi gagap. Dan dengan gajenya, dia pun memanggil Bu Ancient Egypt sang wali kelas mereka!

"Ibu, sekarang jam ibu di kelas 9.5!"

"Ah iya! Ibu akan segera ke sana... Bilang ke yang lain kalo Ibu mau ngadain tanya-jawab soal IPS sebelum kita masuk jam pelajaran. Oke?"

"Ya bu,"

Dengan langkah gontai, Antonio menuju kelas 9.5 tersayang, terbaik, dan teraniaya. Begitu mau masuk kelas, ada aura hitam yang mencurigakan. Aura hitam itu jelas dari pak Nusantara, pikirnya. Lalu, dia segera mengingat pidato pak Rome tadi yang sesat. "Akan diadakan razia!"

Ya ampun! Aku belum sempet nyembunyiin apa-apa, pikir Antonio. Dia bingung mau masuk apa nggak. Setelah perdebatan panjang sama pintu yang bertempat di dalam hati, Antonio meneguhkan hati untuk masuk.

"Pe-permisi..."

"Masuk!"

Antonio segera mencium tangan pak Nusantara. Bener 'kan... Razia! Bu Ancient Egypt, cepatlah kau datang...Stress nih anak-anak kelas 9.5!

"Tak ada yang bisa ditemukan di sini, pak. Mereka anak baik semua. Memang mereka menyebalkan ributnya, namun mereka patuh pada peraturan." Lapor Pak Indochina.

Antonio kebingungan. Bukankah seharusnya dia membawa banyak barang gak jelas dan harusnya dia tertangkap basah karena gak punya waktu untuk menyelamatkan benda-benda 'tersayang'-nya?

"Sial." Kata Pak Nusantara kesal. Akhirnya, tim rombongan sidak langsung pergi. Anak-anak 9.5 menghela nafas lega, dan segera mengambil barang-barang mereka yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru kelas. Baik dari ventilasi, balik mading, balik gambar presiden, bahkan di tempat sampah!

* * *

"Huff, untung gak ketahuan." Gumam Elizaveta lega.

"Iya nih." Kata Sey.

"Nyaris ketahuan hape guee!" Kata Bella super shock.

"Udah, tenang. Toh sekarang udah gak ketahuan kan Bel?" Kata Ludwig menenangkan. Bella mengangguk. Lah, tumben mereka akur?

"Woi, Bu Ancient Egypt dateng woi!" Kata Arthur mengagetkan mereka semua. Anak-anak yang lagi ribut dan ribet langsung duduk manis dan berbahagia (?).

"Kiku! Jangan baca Pandora Hearts melulu! Bu Ancient Egypt, tuh!" Kata Alfred merebut komik yang dibaca Kiku.

"Ah! Alfreed! Gue belum berees!" Kata Kiku berusaha meraih Pandora Hearts dari tangan Alfred. Tapi sayang, Alfred sudah memasukannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Al~! Please jangan lo sita! Lo mah, guru aje bukan!"

"Gue bakal balikin asal lo cium gue dulu."

Semua shock mendengar kata-kata Alfred. Please, jangan bikin AmeriPan di sini! Author masih jadi penggemar USUK, meski anyone x Alfred author suka sih, khe khe khe~ *abaikan saja*

"Ogah. Buat lo aja Pandora Hearts-nya. Gue bisa baca lagi di taman bacaan. Toh itu pinjeman dari sono juga. Gue ntar bilangin ke penjaga taman bacaan kalo elo gara-garanya, OK?"

"Penjaga taman bacaan itu nyeremin lo, Alfred." Kata Arthur. "Author aja pernah kena denda menggunung, ratusan ribu padahal dia masih kelas 8 waktu itu tau! Udah, balikin aja ke si Kiku!"

Mendengar hal itu, Alfred segera mengembalikan Pandora Hearts ke tangan Kiku, tanpa perlu adegan kiss segala.

"Yah, gak ada JPxAmrik..." Kata Elizaveta sedikit menyesal. Dia sudah siap-siap kamera digital.

"Kamu nyesel sama apaan sih, Eli?"

"Woi! Bu Ancient Egypt udah di depan pintu! Diem!"

* * *

Bu Ancient Egypt memasuki ruangan dengan anggunnya. Tapi sayang anak-anak masih ada yang kejar-kejaran bak anak hubungan terlarang Mbah Guguk yang nyanyi Europa dan Sadako yang jadi jagoan Ivan kalo main Guitar Hero.

"Sesuai janji, akan ibu adakan tanya jawab 10 menit sebelum masuk KBM. Kalian siap?"

"Insyaallah, bu." Kata semua anak bak koor Ravenclaw dan team padus sekolah author. Tiga detik kemudian, sewaktu Bu Ancient Egypt gak nyadar, mereka menatap dengan tatapan Ai Enma kecebur tong sampah ke Antonio. Sang ketua kelas gak bilang kalo ada tanya jawab sih!

"Oke. Ujung!" Kata Bu Ancient Egypt menunjuk ke arah Arthur. "Apa kepanjangan dari ASEAN?"

Arthur kebingungan. Terang, dia bukan anggota ASEAN dan dia tipikal orang yang tak peduli segala hal tentang dirinya. "Hmm.. Association of South.. Southeast... Southeast America..."

Tawa semua anak langsung meledak. Dari Ethiopia sampai Zimbabwe, dari Mauna Kea sampai Olympus, dari Merapi sampai Krakatau, jelas gak ada Amerika Tenggara!

"Kiku, bantu Arthur! Payah Arthur ini, itu kan pelajaran semester dua nanti!"

"Association of Southeast Asia Nations..." Kata Kiku bak orang gak pedulieun. Meski dia terlihat membaca buku paket dan LKS dengan serius, sebenarnya dia serius membaca Detektif Conan yang terbaru dengan tokoh utama Shinchan yang berhubungan gelap dengan Naruto. Komik gaje ciptaan A*yama Gosong itu dibacanya dengan diselipkan di antara lembaran buku paket sehingga Kiku terlihat serius, nyatanya...

"Yak."

"Hah? Bener?"

"Berikutnya, ujung sana!" Kata Bu Ancient Egypt menunjuk ke arah Sey yang sedang asyik baca komik. Langsung aja Sey kaget.

"Kapan Indonesia merdeka?"

Sumpah, pertanyaan yang gak penting. "17 Agustus 1945, bu."

"Yak. Sebelahnya! Tulis perbedaan negara maju dan negara berkembang!"

Yekaterina maju. Dia mengambil spidol dari meja guru, dan menulis.

Negara maju=Negara dengan pendapatan per kapita di atas $5000 dan ipteknya maju

Negara berkembang=Negara dengan pendapatan per kapita di bawah $5000 dan ipteknya kurang maju.

"Yak, bisa diterima meski pengertiannya aneh."

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria kurus tinggi dengan muka yang tak bisa dikatakan buruk datang. Semua menatap makhluk itu. Tapi mereka sih udah kenal, maklum tiga tahun mereka di SMP ini. Jelas-jelas dia staf TU.

"Pak Shane?" Tanya Bu Ancient Egypt heran.

"Bu.. psst.. psst..." Orang yang dipanggil pak Shane itu membisiki Bu Ancient Egypt dengan anehnya, membuat anak-anak penasaran sangat.

"Nggak bisa gitu! Mereka baru sehari menerima pelajaran!" Kata Bu Ancient Egypt marah.

"Apa boleh buat bu, ini keputusan kepala sekolah. Kebetulan ibu wali kelas ini, jadi kami harap ibu mau mengerti..."

"Seharusnya kalian adakan rapat bersama para guru dan wali kelas, dong! Tapi ya sudah, tak ada pilihan. Aku akan mengumumkannya setelah KBM berlangsung."

"Ya sudah, terima kasih bu. Permisi."

Anak-anak sudah agak ribut. Entah apa yang menyebabkan mereka begitu. Udah jelas karena mereka penasaran sama entah apa yang dicurhatin (?) sama Pak Shane.

"Apa sih?" Tanya Natalia ke teman sebangkunya.

"Gak tau. Mungkin ada anak kelas sebelah yang kehilangan holahop buat guguk-nya." Jawab Rama ngasal.

"Woi! Diem!" Kata Antonio.

"Sudah, sudah! Lanjut lagi! Alfred! Ada berapa negara maju di Amerika?"

"Satu, bu!"

"Jeh? Bukannya dua?" Tanya Matthew sambil menggebrak meja dengan hebohnya. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Oh iya-dua!"

"Kamu, sebutkan!" Kata Bu Ancient Egypt menunjuk ke arah Natalia yang sebangku dengan Rama.

"Amerika Serikat dan Kanada..."

"Yak. Sekarang buka LKS kalian, halaman 5. Baca, Rama!"

"Bab 1: Negara Maju dan Negara Berkembang..." Rama membaca dengan baik. Tak terasa, bel Hao Xiang sudah berbunyi. Artinya, pulanglah mereka.

"Sebelum pulang, ada pengumuman yang akan ibu sampaikan. Kalian akan libur selama seminggu, untuk kerja kelompok sekaligus belajar di luar sekolah. Kegiatan ini akan dimulai besok, jadi persiapkanlah dengan sebaik mungkin."

Semuanya kaget. Mereka baru saja libur lama-dan ini hari pertama mereka masuk! Nah, gimana dong? Gimana persiapinnya dengan baik kalo baru dikasih tau sekarang? Oh god~

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Pak Shane itu OC saya, jangan kaitkan dengan negara manapun X3. Chapter ini rada maksa ya, meski lebih parah chapter kemaren yang gak nyambung DX. Bodo ah, Nick Carter, David Archuleta atau orang Zimbabwe aja gak akan nyalahin saya, soalnya saya gak curhat tentang sebuah rumah sakit, ya kan?

.

.

.

Review, da?


End file.
